Is it Too Late?
by MysteriousJ
Summary: He made a mistake. One of the biggest regrets in his life. He doesn't even realise what he has done until it is to late... Is it possible for him to fix what has already been said and done?


St. Berry

A/N: I updated again! There is a reason for this update being so earlier. I hate to do this but… I won't be updating for a while so this is the last one until at least April. I will try to write more but if I can't I am sorry. Warning this is kind of sad fanfic.

Now enough talk!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or spring awakening.

* * *

><p>Jesse starred down at the package on his table, with a bottle of beer in his hand. On the center of the white sheet said in bold letters 'DIVORCE'. He could not help the pained look on his face as he starred at the word.<p>

Here sat a twenty-six year old Jesse reflecting on his life through a bottle. Stuff like this only happened in the movies and on Broadway. Too young to be trying to drink his life away. His twenty- four year old wife had filed for divorce. She had no right to be upset. It was her fault that their marriage was ending. Her fault that their six years of marriage had only come to nothing. If anything he should be divorcing her. She was the one that cheated on him… and with the oaf of all people.

Jesse thought that their marriage was perfect… until two months ago. Until he had caught her in their apartment with _Him…_

"You got to tell him!" a voice from the apartment yelled.

"How am I supposed to tell him that? We never talked about that! What happens if he doesn't want-"

"-He has a right to know!" he heard the voice interrupt his wife.

Jesse heard the voice of his wife and a familiar voice yell. He had just got back from his job. He was the lead in the "Phantom of the Opera" and had usually come home late after the interviews and fans… his wife understood that. She usually came earlier than him. Her show started an hour before his. She played Maria in west side story.

Jesse put his key in the lock and quickly turned the doorknob to see who was yelling at his wife.

As the door opened he saw to figures standing close to each other anger evident by the way they were standing. Standing in the living room was Rachel's ex-boyfriend, Finn. He had not seen Finn in a long time, since Rachel broke it off with him. Jesse could not help the pang of anger that flowed through him, as well as the accusations.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"Tell him Rach. Tell him! Tell him what has been going on the past few weeks. What you foun-" Finn said before being cut- off by Jesse.

"-how long have you've been back." Jesse demanded.

"Pardon me?" Finn asked confused.

"How long have you've been back."

"What are you getting at-"

"-answer me. How long have you've been back."

"I've been back in New York for a month. What does this have to do with any-"

"-I knew it. I knew there was a reason why you were acting so distant lately. I just knew! I-I never thought you would ever cheat on my Rachel. And with him of all people! I knew that you never got over him, but for you to do this to me. I can't believe that I thought you would get over him. I thought that I would be the rebound. I-"

"Jesse it's not what you think." Rachel started.

"Please spare me the heart filled sorry. Just leave. I don't want to hear it. Save it for someone who cares." Jesse hissed through his teeth.

"Jesse you don't underst-"

"You don't think I understand Rachel? You don't think I know you still have feelings for him? I guess I was just to blind to see what was clearly in front of me. Leave. Just leave. Leave!" Jesse yelled as he watched his wife run out the door. Still in Their apartment stood Finn giving him a shameful look.

"You now know that I think about- she was right. Now I understand why she was scared to tell you. If you jumped like and accused her this fast- then she was right. You wouldn't be able to handle this good news. For the both of you- not me. Next time have a little faith." Finn said as he stormed out the door, leaving a room filled with silence.…

He still sat thinking of what Finn had meant. Why should she be scared? Scared of what- him? Was she scared of him? He was the one who should be scared especially with the papers seated neatly in front of him. He was losing her. He had lost her. That day she walked out he had not seen her- not that he wanted to. Yet, she was his whole world and when she left it crashed. Everything did.

After everything that had happened he hated to admit but he missed her. He missed her bubbly personality. He missed watching funny girl with her. He missed holding her late at night as they slept through the chaos that controlled the world. He missed making love to her and whispering sweet nothing in her ear. Yet he couldn't go back. She was the one that left him. It was her choice.

Jesse drank the rest of his beer as he once again dreamt of the happy times of his marriage…

* * *

><p>"You make a beautiful bride Rachel." Jesse whispered to his wife-to-be standing in front of him, at the altar.<p>

"You make a handsome groom, Jesse." Rachel said as she starred lovingly into his eyes. To them the world did not exist. It was just them standing there. To them it did not matter that their friends and family were watching.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. St. James. You may now kiss the bride."

Jesse wasted no time and pulled his wife to him and kissed her. The crowd could easily see the passion between them. It was clear. As Jesse was going to deepen the kiss he had remembered that he was standing in room with his friend and family.

As they broke off the kiss Rachel pouted, as Jesse chuckled at her cute expression.

"Don't worry Mrs. St. James we will have plenty of that tonight." as Jesse whispered those words her cheeks had gone red…

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Jesse said as he slid his hands over Rachel's stomach and held her from behind.<p>

"The moonlight suits you." Jesse whispered as he held her bare form to his.

They stood in front of the balcony with the doors opened. Rachel turned in his arms and looked up at him with a smile. Jesse moved his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before putting it back lazily on her waist.

"I'll try to be gentle." Jesse said as he laid her down on the bed…

* * *

><p>"Jesse! Jesse where are you? I've got good news!" Rachel screamed as she ran inside of their new York apartment.<p>

"I'm in the living room!" Jesse yelled barely being able to brace himself as Rachel ran in and jumped on him. At the last second her legs wrapped around his waist as he spun her around.

"What?" Jesse asked curiously.

"They chose me! They did! I am the lead in spring awakening! I am going to be your co- star. I am going to be Wendla." Rachel yelled.

"Congratulations! I told you would get it if you tried hard enough Rach!" Jesse said as he smiled.

"Well now that we know I am going to be Wendla and you Michoir-" Rachel looked down and traced patterns on his chest"- I say we run lines. Preferably from the 'I believe' scene."

Jesse could never deny his wife- ever. Especially when she was just asking for it. He held her tighter and brought her to their room to practice the 'I believe' scene…

* * *

><p>Jesse had awoken to the sound of a knock of the door, ruining his good memories.<p>

He lazily got up and walked to the door. Without looking he opened it to see his wife.

"Rachel…" Jesse breathed taking in the sight of her. Moving out of the way she walked in the living room.

Jesse starred at her. Her hair was down and wavy. Her hands were in her jacket pockets. Underneath the jacket she was wearing a long dress that went right above knees. Her face was still the same… but different it was bigger. More rounder.

But that didn't catch his attention.

The small visible bump on her stomach had caught his attention.

He couldn't help the swell of pride that filled him.… until he realized it might not be his.

"whose is that?" Jesse said pointing to her stomach.

"That?" Rachel hissed through her teeth.

"Yes that. Whose. Is. That." Jesse demanded.

"How can you ask me that? I have only been with you. Gods sake Jesse I lost my virginity to you-"

"- that doesn't mean that you haven't done it."

"God why did I listen to Kurt? I knew I was right. You weren't ready. You still aren't ready. Hell I don't ever think you will ever be ready.-" placing a hand over her stomach "- this. This is yours. She is yours. I thought you were ready to know the truth. I thought you were ready to know that Finn was the one to drive me to my gynaecologist when you or Kurt couldn't. I thought that you would understand that Finn and Kurt are going out. Yes Finn is gay. Yes they convinced me to come here and tell you. Yes they convinced me that I was overdoing it by getting a divorce. Yes they reminded me how much I missed you and what we have. But in the end I was right. You aren't to become a father." Rachel said Tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Here I at least thought that since you didn't get to go to the first two appointments I thought you would like to know what you daughter looks like." Rachel said as she shoved a picture in his hand and ran out of the apartment. The echo of the door slamming was all he heard other than the "What the hell have you done?" that questioned his mind.

Jesse starred down at the picture in his hand. By the looks of it She was a bit more than 3 months pregnant. This- this picture of an infant- his infant. He was having a child. He was having a daughter with the women he loves. He couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in him as he looked at the picture. Here she was. So small. So tiny. Yet she was so big. He could perfectly see the outline of the little body. The little girl that would be a part of his world in half a year. If her mother let him. Suddenly Jesse knew he had screwed up.

Jesse got up and ran straight through the door. He had to find her. He called a cab from the sidewalk and gave instructions to the place he knew she would be. He had nearly jumped out of the cab and ran up the stairs.

As he stood in front of the door knocking as if his life depended on it- because it did. Not only his life but two other lives.

"Yes?" Finn answered as he opened the door. Jesse pushed Finn out of the way and ran toward the guest bedroom. He swung the door open and looked everywhere frantically.

"Where is she?" Jesse asked panting.

"If you had waited and not rudely barged in like you did, I would of told you that she left." Finn said calmly.

"What? Where did she go?" Jesse asked ready to run if Necessary.

"Well that is what she told us to tell you- if you had come later.-" "-please stop messing around. I need her. Please tell me where she is."

"Well once again if you would stop rudely interrupting me, I was going to say that you will have to quiet because she is sleeping. Are you coming or not."

Jesse calmed down and followed Finn to the master bedroom. Finn opened the door slowly and quietly. On the bed was Kurt holding a sleeping Rachel.

Kurt looked up and with a weak smile and joked "Well it is a good thing pregnant women get tired fast."

Jesse moved slowly towards Rachel as Kurt moved just enough to swap places with Jesse.

Jesse took Rachel in his arms and looked down at her lovingly. He missed this. Her scent. Her heat. The way she could calm him with just a touch. The way she fit in his arms perfectly. He missed it all.

"It is not my place to be telling you what to do- but when it comes to my best friend, I have a right to say something. You hurt her. You hurt her bad. This was worse than the time you and Vocal Adrenaline egged her. You weren't there when she needed you the most. You weren't there to comfort her when she cried. You weren't there to hold her. You weren't there to listen to her. But I'll be damned if I let you get away the next time. You will be there for her when she gets upset. You will be there for her when she gets morning sickness with your next child. You will be the one to be holding her hair back. But most of all you will always be there for her. When she has your child you will be on the receiving end of that painful squeeze. When she holds your daughter you will be there supporting her. I don't care any little milestone you will be there. Do you understand St. James?" Kurt asked.

All he received was a nod and Kurt knew he didn't need to say anything else.

"Good. Now I'm going to lock you two in here because once she is finished with you I do not want her ranting to me." Kurt said as walked out.

"How is it you know exactly what to say and do?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Well when you've been Gay for this long you get used to it." Kurt says as he watched the sunset. He could here Rachel yelling at Jesse start to slow down.

Kurt groaned with his hands covering his face "I didn't think this through all the way."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked confused.

"We should have put them in the guest bedroom because after a big fight nothing is better then-" Rachel's soft moans started to fill the apartment "-make up sex. Especially when you going through the second trimester of a pregnancy you become very hormonal." Kurt stated.

"Well they don't have to have all the fun." Finn said as he pulled Kurt into the guest bedroom.

"Horn Dog." Kurt mumbled.

* * *

><p>Done<p>

Surprise! I'm betting you didn't expect Finn and Kurt to be together now did you? I would of done Blaine but I thought Finn would help more in this story plus… I love Raine stories. Klaine does not exist in my world… well at least not in most of my stories.

_Mysteriousj_


End file.
